


Leaving The Mob

by Sporadic_fics



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Gen, M/M, WWE - Freeform, blood mention, fake death, in the mob, its a reader fic and its gender neutral, roman reigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Roman is in a mob. He was dragged into it by various family members pretty much from birth and he wants out.  Dean knows that his boy wants out so so that is what he does, he gets him out and you are the one there to catch him when he falls.gender neutral reader





	Leaving The Mob

**Author's Note:**

> A challenge hosted by @moxleysbaby on tumblr. Make sure you check it out.  
My tumblr is @sporadic-fics

He was tired. No matter how much sleep he got, no matter how many of the foul energy drinks Seth passed him, he was still tired. The family could tell he was tired of his life in the mob and Dean had even thought of some ways to get him out. They say that when in the mob then you can never get out of it… That isn’t necessarily true. There were the obvious ways of death and witness protection but Dean had found other ways, like faking a death. 

Dean had contacted people using aliases for both him and the man he called his brother and he eventually got in contact with someone would make a perfect fake death, take his brother off the grid, but his main concern was whether his brother would be able to let his family go. He grew up in the mob, his father was part of it and so were many of his cousins. Despite all the blood and troublesome tasks he had seen and had to do, this was his life and Dean was sure his friend wouldn’t let it go.

“Uce,” Dean nodded towards his friend, noticing how his friend’s long dark hair was messy from him fiddling with it and his eyes couldn’t hide the weariness that was upon him. “You hate it here in the mob don’t you?”

“What? No!” He looked around, panicked, trying to see if anyone could hear them. They were alone.

“Don’t worry, we are alone and I checked the place for bugs,” Dean waved a hand flippantly and sat across from his friend. “Now, tell me the truth.”

His friend groaned into his hands before looking at Dean with an expression of guilt. “I hate it here. You know I don’t mind violence but Jesus, this is too much. More murders, involvement in drugs when the family knows that it will draw us heat and I am sick of walking on eggshells. I have one more chance before they get rid of me and I am literally blood family.”

His eyes were wide and he looked at Dean with his chest heaving with anxiety. Dean nodded and pulled out his phone to show him a folder. He looked down to see it contained several documents, one that said ‘Name and DOB’, one that said ‘History’ and one that said ‘Numbers’.

Dean nodded at him to let him know that he could look at the documents. So he clicked on the one that said ‘Name and DOB’ for his breath to hitch and his pulse to race. There was a scan of a passport with his face on it that had been altered, his eyes were grey instead of his usual brown and his hair was past his shoulders. His name wasn’t the same, it said ‘Roman Reigns’, which was a great contrast to ‘Leakee’. His date of birth was different too, it made him a year and a half younger than he actually was. If it wasn’t the fact that he knew that it was his face and that it was different, then no one would tell that he had been altered. It was perfect.

“We fake your death and then you can live your own life.” Dean looked down and pursed his lips. “No one else can know about you living Uce.”

Dean had handed him a ticket to freedom, the other documents confirming it. There were new card details, a new social security number, a new set of names for a fake family. His heart twisted because he loved his family, he really did and he was known for his loyalty so how could he betray them? The answer was easy, he could leave, right now and have a new life. No stress from killing or hurting people, no more guilt on his conscience, no having to look over his shoulder to make sure Hunter wasn’t there.

He was sure he could find ways of talking to his family, right? He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and blurted the first word that would come to mind. “Okay.”

“We can do it tonight. You have your last meal with the family and then we do it. I have this drug that a friend of mine has been making, it slows the heart rate down to a point where a pulse is barely there. It’s risky and it needs to be public.” 

Roman nodded, it was now or never. If he didn’t do it now then he would be stuck here for the rest of his life, which could either be a long with him still doing dirty work for the family or it could be short, a bullet through his head ending his life. It was how it was in the mob.

Dean took his phone back before passing him a tiny capsule. “You break it open and pour it into your drink. I will give you the signal and you drink it all. It will happen and then when you wake up you will be in a morgue and my friend will help you.”

Dean pressed his forehead against his brother’s, letting the bigger man wrap his arms around him. It was a tender hug full of emotion, full of old memories coming to the surface. They knew that this would be the last time and Leakee, no, now he was Roman, felt his body tremble. This was going to be the hardest day of his life, saying goodbye to the people he had been raised with for the past thirty-four years.

He and Dean sat at the table, not waiting too long for the rest of the family to appear. The dinners at the family house were at the same time every day, no matter the circumstances and this was the same. Sometimes the meal lasted longer than usual but he felt like this one was going to be short. Everyone was there dressed in suits and a few in dresses, dressed as smartly as possible. He did love a suit, loving how each one he wore fit perfectly and how much confidence they gave him but the idea of being able to sit on a couch in his jeans and a loose shirt made him excited.

Tonight’s topic was about how Seth had managed to get ten thousand dollars in the past day just from debt collecting a few people who hadn’t paid on time. No one missed the blood that stained the white cuff of his shirt. It was odd because even though he wanted nothing to do with the mob, he felt some sick satisfaction that Seth was doing well.

It was during the main course when Dean started coughing, his complexion going paler than usual. Sheamus patted his back until Dean stopped, asking if he was okay. With everyone’s attention on Dean, who was seated away from him, he cracked the little capsule in half and tipped it into his glass. At that moment, before he even thought about picking up the glass he thanked Dean in his head. Not only for this chance but for teaching him how to be quick with his hands.

Roman picked up the glass, swirled it so the drug and his drink mixed well. The glass felt heavy against his bottom lip and he looked around to see his family, they were all doing well, falling back into conversation after Dean stopped coughing. He looked at Dean and their eyes met. Dean’s eyes held pain and sadness whereas Roman showed gratitude. Roman downed the drink, their eyes still locked on each other.

The drink tasted vile, it was sour as he swallowed it and he had to make sure his composure didn’t falter. He didn’t expect it to happen straight away and it didn’t so he shakily picked up his knife and fork to dig into the steak in front of him.

Slowly he felt his skin go clammy, his heart rate slowing until a slight dizziness wash over and a feeling of confusion washed over him. The room was starting to pulse around him and it took every bit of energy to look at Dean. His hands started to tingle and he couldn’t keep his grip on the cutlery so they clattered on his plate onto the table. In his confusion he stumbled away from the table, knocking the chair back in the process as his legs gave way causing him to fall to the floor. He heard worried voices around him as his vision started to fade and all he wanted to do as his father knelt to the ground was to tell him that he was okay, that he would be fine. That he was sorry but he had to do this. 

His body was still trying to fight the drug in his system so he tried to get up even though he tried to tell his body to accept death. This hopefully fake death. It felt like it took years before the darkness took over his vision so he found himself staring at everyone around him individually, trying to keep everything about his family in his head. Every detail and flaw he could see, he begged his brain to remember. Everything other than the worry on their faces.

As he fell into the cold darkness he gave a final look to Dean, who was crying and had one thought: how many people had he done this for?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wanted to throw up as his body wracked with tremors, the cold metal of the table seeping into his skin. His eyes burned as he took in the light of the room and his head throbbed with pain. After a few minutes of trying to get up onto his elbows with no success, he let himself fall back onto the table. It was a struggle with how his body still tingled and how disoriented he felt so he lifted his hands with great difficulty and slammed them on the table to try and get someone’s attention, knowing full well that if he spoke he would throw up.

It was on his third attempt when someone ran into the room because of the noise and it was you. You rushed in when you heard several crashes coming from your father’s private room. It was a hidden room that you had only been in a few times during your entire life as your mother didn’t want you associated in the ‘killing of the mob’ but sometimes your father would ask for your help when he was removing a bullet from someone.

It was a hard balance when the entire mob knew about your family but couldn’t do anything about it. Your family was too important to them but you knew that if your family went too far then they would be killed, and not in the fake killed way either. As a child you remember hiding behind your tall father, he wore all black (a dash of purple), long hair and a hat, as a man with grey hair growled at him with threats because  _ how dare he make himself a fucking undertaker.  _ Your father had just laughed and patted your head, calming your anxieties.

Your father though wasn’t at home, it was just you so you had opened the door and gone to see Roman. You knew who he was, you were the one who had made his new documents after all so you tried to soothe him. Your words were quiet as you gently lifted him up so he could sit and look around the room to get his bearings. 

“Hi, Roman.” Your grip tightened as he swayed ever so slightly. “I’m here to help you. You are in my father’s makeshift morgue and he will be here soon to help you with your documents and where to go next. We didn’t expect you to wake up for a few more hours.”

Roman’s head lolled forward onto your shoulder and you stifled a giggle because no matter how strong the person was, after taking the drug they were like a puppy coming round. You stroked his hair to continue soothing him and you felt like you had been there a long time before you heard your father yell his greeting into the house so you pulled away and wiped the tears that had fallen down Roman’s face with the cuff of your sleeve. 

The drug was nasty as it could make a person violent, emotional or so ill that they stayed curled up for hours on end. It was awful to see but it was a relatively short amount of discomfort for a longer, happier life. 

“Already awake? Good, this makes everything a lot easier.” Roman gave your father a groggy look, recognition fell across his face and then he groaned as a wave of nausea hit him. “Drink this, it will make you feel better.”

After your father gave Roman the drink of water he went on to explain what would happen now. That Roman would have to leave the state and change his appearance in order to fit in as a new person. That he would have to wear hair extensions until his hair grew longer, that it would be better if he died it a different color (your father rolled his eyes when Roman pawed protectively at his hair), contacts would help and a new style of clothes would put people off from his usual appearance. Tattoos and other added characteristics would be a good choice but they would be permanent and if he got caught then it would be harder to do this again, maybe even impossible.

Roman thanked him and tried to stand to give him a handshake but his legs toppled a little so you wrapped your arms around him to keep him steady. “Come on, let’s get you changed yeah? After that, we can get your food and get you on your way.”

Your father looked at you with a slightly raised eyebrow, tapped his phone and walked away. Another appointment for someone who wanted to ‘die’. You made Roman lean against the heavy metal table as you pulled out a set of clothes for him. He made a noise of disgust at the clothes you pulled out: they weren’t form-fitting and they weren’t branded.

“Don’t be a snob, Roman.” 

You helped him out of his suit blazer and shirt so you could put the henley on with a plaid fleece jacket. His tight trousers and shoes came off next so you could put the baggy jeans and combat boots on. You were efficient making sure not to ogle or touch his skin for longer than necessary. It was him who initiated the contact with you, his finger stroking your nose making you scrunch it up and roll your eyes at the affection. A laugh startled out of you when his deep voice went ‘boop’ when his fingertip reached the tip of your nose.

“Such an affectionate person under that tough exterior,” you smiled fondly at him. 

“How did I not know that you were his child? We’ve known each other for so long and you didn’t think this would be important information?” Your nails ran down his cheek and he tried to suppress a shudder.

“It is a well-kept secret that I am his child, he wants to protect me and technically Roman, we have only known each other for about an hour.” He froze and gave you a look of panic. “It’s okay, I will be with you the entire time if you want me to. Why do you think I am dressed differently today? Dean told me about it all and I made it so I could go with you.”

Roman pressed his forehead against yours. “Thank god.”

The night before he had just thought about his family and Dean, refusing to think about you because he knew he wouldn’t be able to go ahead with it. He also assumed Dean would tell you what had happened seeing as Dean could never keep a secret from you.

You brought his hand to your lips to give his knuckles a kiss before nuzzling into his hand, “I could never let you go my love and I won’t let you go through this alone.”


End file.
